I Did What!
by sesshomaru-lover1116
Summary: Alice drags Bella to a party one night while Edward is off hunting. There, Bella meets Ravyn and learns that you don't always need a guy around to have fun. Song fic to Katy Perry's "I Kissed A Girl".


**I Did What?!**

**Summary:** Alice drags Bella to a party one night while Edward is off hunting. There, Bella meets Ravyn and learns that you don't always need a guy around to have fun. Song fic to Katy Perry's "I Kissed A Girl". Song lyrics in _italics._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any "**Twilight"** characters or Katy Perry or her song. I do only own Ravyn and the idea.

­­­­­­­_____________________________________________________________________________

"Alice, I refuse to go with you! I am perfectly content to sit here in my cozy room and indulge in a book," Bella argued into the phone. "Sorry Bella, but Edward told me to keep an eye on you and I promised some people that I'd be at this party tonight. So, get your butt over here so I can find you an outfit," came Alice's voice from the other end of the line. "Oh, fine. But you have to let me stay at your house tonight," Bella said, caving. "That's already what Charlie thinks your doing. Now, hurry up," and with that Alice ended the call. "Of all the nights Edward, you have to pick tonight," Bella muttered under her breath as she hung up the phone. "Dad, I'm going to Alice's for the night," she called, grabbing the keys to her truck of the table. "Edward isn't going to be there, is he?" Charlie called from the living room. "No, him and the boys are out camping. Just a girls night," Bella said. It wasn't exactly a lie. "Ok, see you when you get back," he said. "Bye," Bella replied, got in her truck and proceeded to drive to the Cullens' house.

Alice appeared on the porch just as Bella drove up the driveway and parked her truck. "Come on, Bella. I found the most perfect outfit for you," Alice said, grabbing Bella by the hand. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing right now?" Bella asked, pouting. "Bells, you look 'frumpy' in those sweats," Alice said, raising an eyebrow. "But I'm comfy," she argued, but let the vampire lead her upstairs.

Many outfit changes later, the two girls were in Alice's Porsche and on their way to Port Angeles. "Oh, if Edward could see you now. You look stunning, Bella," Alice cooed as they sped down the highway. "I feel like I'm way overdressed for anything other than a club," Bella complained, staring out the window into the growing darkness. Alice had dressed her in a dark blue silk halter top, a black mini skirt, and had topped it off with a pair of black strap platforms. "Not quite, Bella. I can think of a few other places but, it looks a lot better than your sweats," Alice laughed, pulling into a parking spot by the beach. The girls got out and started walking towards a specific section of the beach. The glow of a bonfire could be seen and the sound of people laughing could be heard.

"Alice! You made it," a smiling red-headed girl said, stumbling into Alice's arms to hug her. "Rae, have you been drinking already?" Alice asked, cynically. "Just a few," the other girl admitted. Alice just chuckled. "Well, Bella, this is my friend Ravyn. Rae, this is Edwards," Alice started. "Edwards girlfriend Isabella, right?" Ravyn interrupted with a bright smile. "Just Bella, but yes," Bella smiled back. "I've heard all about you. This was a meeting I was much looking forward to. Oh, hold that thought. I'll be back," the red-head said and excused herself with a wide, pointy, smile to greet some more newcomers. Bella turned to Alice, opening her mouth to ask one of the many questions floating through her mind. "They're fake. As for the other questions, I'm sure Rae will explain herself later," Alice assured her. "But, she doesn't know about you guys, does she?" Bella asked, still slightly shocked. "No, she thinks I'm just another obsessed fan like her," Alice laughed and Bella nodded her head. "Alright, let's get you two something to drink," Rae said, making a great show of interlocking her arms with the other two girls to steer them towards a cluster of coolers in the sand. Alice went along easily, as if this was an everyday occurrence but Bella, not used to people being so touchy, was a bit shocked.

After sorting though the assorted drinks, Rae putted out two berry flavored wine coolers and handed them to Alice and Bella. "Rae, you know I have to drive. I can't drink this," Alice said, sweetly, handing the drink back to her. "Oh, alright," Rae sighed. "And I really don't drink. Sorry," Bella added. "Oh, go on Bella. Loosen up a little," Alice scolded, pushing the bottle back into Bella's hand. "How do I let you talk me into these things?" Bella muttered but took a sip of the cold drink in her hand. Surprised by the good taste and warm feeling it brought, she smiled and took another rather large sip. "Oh Bella, you have no idea how good tonight is going to be for you, for all three of us," Alice thought to herself, as she linked arms with the other two girls again and led them to a spot by the fire.

_This was never the way I planned,__  
not my intention.  
I got so brave, drink in hand,  
lost my discretion.  
It's not what, I'm used to,  
just want to try you on.  
I'm curious for you,  
caught my attention.

* * *

Thanks for reading now please review! More chapters soon to come, filled with M rated lemony stuffs :)  
~sesshomaru-lover1116~_


End file.
